Schattenkrieger
by Imberking
Summary: In dieser Geschichte geht es um verschiedene Situationen im Leben des S.T.A.K.E.R's Schattenkrieger z.b. wie er an seinen Name kam und wie er der S.T.A.L.K.E.R wurde der er nun ist.
1. Kapitel 1: Prolog

Der junge Stalker sitzt auf dem Dach und schaut in die aufgehende Sonne. Er ist 25 Jahre alt, knapp 180cm groß. Sein schwarzer Mantel, der ihm fast bis zu den Knöcheln reicht, ist mit Dreck verschmutzt und nach unten hin zerrissen. Unter seinem Mantel befindet sich die neue Mark 3 Kampfrüstung, ein Prototyp der Wissenschaftler. An seiner Hüfte befindet sich eine M9 mit Schalldämpfer. An seinem Rumpf sind mehrere Bleirohre, die nachträglich befestigt wurden, außerdem hat die Rüstung mehrere Taschen in dem sich Artefakte befinden, die er aktiv benutzen kann. Auf seiner Brust befindet sich zudem ein Ka-Bar Kampfmesser. An seinem linken Arm befindet sich der neue persönlicher digitaler Assistent (kurz PDA) von Hatch, ein Elektroniker der mit dem Sumpfdoktor, der Botanikerin und der Wissenschaft zusammen arbeitet.

Sein PDA klingelt, drei Minuten sind um und seine Nudeln sind fertig. Während er frühstückt überprüft er einige Werte auf dem PDA. Als erstes, wer alles während der letzten 48 Stunden gestorben ist: Kascha „der unsterbliche" Semez, das war ein gutes Zeichen und nach der letzten Emission auch kein Wunder.

Der Unsterbliche muss sich ja eh keine Sorgen machen wirklich zu sterben. Als nächstes Uhrzeit, Datum, Zeit vergangen seit der letzten Emission und voraussichtliche nächste Emission. Es ist 6 Uhr morgens am 16.4., die letzte Emission war vor 2 Stunden, die nächste wird erst in 2 Wochen sein, das bedeutet die letzte Emission dauerte 12 Stunden. Danach überprüft er die Radioaktivität in seinem Körper und schaut, ob weitere Giftstoffe vorhanden sind. Aber alles scheint gut zu sein. Die momentane Radioaktivität in seinem Körper ist im Normalbereich und der experimentelle Stoff X30B ist auch fast komplett aus seinem Organismus verschwunden.

Er fängt an einen Bericht auf dem PDA zu schreiben. „X30B funktioniert wie erwartet, Emission im Freien überstehbar(evtl. auf den Mark 3 zurückzuführen) Nachteile sind nach ca. 12 Stunden Emission: extreme Übelkeit, Durst, Hunger, komischen Geschmack auf der Zunge und Katergefühl von 15 Minuten".

Nachdem er abgespeichert hat, überprüft er, ob sich Stalker in der Gegend befinden räumt, sein Frühstück auf und trinkt noch einen großen Schluck Kossaks Wodka. Er nimmt seinen Rucksack, an dem ein G22 mit Schalldämpfer hängt und seine AK47, die daneben liegt, geht einen Schritt auf die Kante des Daches zu, um nach unten zu schauen, schätzt wie viele Meter es nach unten sind und springt.

10 Meter vor dem Boden fängt eine seiner Taschen am Mark 3 an zu leuchten, das Artefakt „Feder". Die Geschwindigkeit des jungen Stalkers nimmt rapide ab, 20cm über dem Boden hört das Artefakt auf zu leuchten und er kommt auf den Boden auf. Er lädt seine AK nach, entsichert sie und schießt einmal auf die Hauswand, um zu schauen, ob sie noch funktioniert. Alles funktioniert super. Er sieht nochmal auf seinen PDA, um zu schauen, wo die Stalker Gruppe sitzt und fängt gemütlich an zu ihnen zu laufen.

Als er den Anführer der Gruppe schon sehen kann ruft er „Hey, Narbe, gehst du wieder mit deinen Frischlingen Gassi?" während er winkt. Der Stalker, der Narbe heißt, dreht sich um und ruft „Hey, mein Bruder, du solltest nicht vergessen, dasw du auch mal in ihrer Situation warst" während er in die Richtung des jungen Stalkers läuft.

Während sie sich die Hand geben sagt der junge Stalker „Tja, aber ich bin nicht mehr in ihrer Situation. Bist du unterwegs zur neutralen Zone?" „Jupp wir haben uns ein parr schöne Artefakte besorgt und sogar einen Lichtkristall gefunden" antwortet Narbe. „Hey, Chef, du solltest sowas nicht einfach so ausplaudern, wenn wir sie noch nicht verkauft haben, er könnte sie uns klauen" sagt einer der Frischlinge. „Normalerweise würde ich dir zustimmen Fisch, aber er ist ein guter und vertrauenswürdiger Freund von mir".

„Nichtsdestotrotz würdet ihr mich zur neutralen Zone mitnehmen?" fragte der junge Stalker. „Na klar, aber du weißt ja, wenn du mit mir läufst hörst du auf meine Befehle und redest mir nicht ins Wort". „Also KaHa?" „Genau KaHa, nun gut Jungs wir brechen auf. Nase, du als zweiter, Fisch, du als dritter, Stier, du bist vierter, Kurzer, du bist Fünfter, ich übernehme die Spitze und du die Nachhut, ok?" Bei dem letzten Teil des Satzes schaut er den jungen Stalker an der mit einem Nicken bestätigt.

„Ok, 4 Meter Abstand und los geht es". „Hey Chef, wie sollen wir ihn nennen?" fragte Kurzer. „Ihr glaubt es vielleicht nicht, aber er ist eine Zonenlegende, er ist für die neutrale Zone verantwortlich, er ist der…

… **SCHATTENKRIEGER"**


	2. Kapitel 2: Prolog 2

„Zwo Vierzig". „Hey Chef, warum gehen wir vollbeladen durch das Maisfeld?" fragt Stier. „Ihr werdet eh irgendwann einmal vollbeladen durch eine Todeszone die gespickt von Anomalien ist gehen und wenn wir gerade schon einmal jemanden mit haben, der im Aufspüren von Anomalien geübt ist, kann dieser mir auch ruhig als Versicherung dienen." „Neun zwanzig müssten es sein oder eventuell doch zweiundzwanzig?" fragt Nase, der als erster im Trupp läuft und ständig auf den Anomaliedetektor schaut. Hinter ihm läuft Schattenkrieger, als dritter Stier, nach ihm läuft Narbe, dem der neugierige Fisch die ganze Zeit Fragen stellt, Kurzer übernimmt die Nachhut.

„Müsste es sein? Nase, ein Stalker sollte immer genau seinen Weg kennen, also was ist es nun?" „Zwanzig ganz sicher" Nase schaut über seine Schulter um auf Schattenkriegers Gesicht zu schauen. Dieser scheint aber konzentriert auf den Schmetterling vor sich zu starren und sich nicht an seiner Umwelt zu interessieren. Nase stöhnt, da er scheinbar keine Hilfe von Schattenkrieger erwarten kann.

Trotzdem läuft er los Nach 17 Schritten wird er langsamer, da er sich ja möglicherweise geirrt haben kann. Er geht seinen nächsten Schritt. Alles ist in Ordnung. Der nächste Schritt, aber er tritt nicht auf seinen Fuß. Sein Fuß scheint in der Luft zu schweben. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen. Nase weiß, was passiert ist. Er scheint in ein sogenanntes Luftloch gelaufen zu sein und dazu noch ein relativ großes. Es wird nun alles vor sich ansaugen und wegstoßen. Nase ist klar, dass er all das mit einem Bolzen hätte verhindern können, er hätte einen Bolzen werfen sollen. Aber da das Luftloch knapp 5m Einsaugreichweite hat, hat er sich Schattenkrieger und Wahrscheinlich auch noch Stier, da dieser Idiot sicher nicht stehen bleiben wird, in den Tod gerissen.

Er spürt die Kraft des Luftloches, sein zweites Bein wird in die Luft gerissen, wo sein erstes schon hängt. Er wird langsam in den Mittelpunkt gezogen.

Jetzt ist es aus, er kann sich nicht mehr retten. Er hatte doch niemanden etwas Böses getan, er war grade erst in die Zone gekommen, er wollte doch niemanden etwas und jetzt werden wegen ihm drei Stalker sterben.

Er kann kaum noch atmen. Das war seltsam: Luftlöcher saugen Luft zwar an, aber ziehen sie nicht aus der Lunge. Außerdem warum drückt es so an seinem Hals. Nase öffnet langsam die Augen, er wird immer noch in Richtung Luftlochmitte gezogen. Er dreht langsam seinen Kopf. Hinter ihm steht Schattenkrieger mit ausgestrecktem Arm, er hat eine neue Beschäftigung gefunden.

Er kaut nun auf einem Stück getrocknetem Fleisch rum, da der Schmetterling scheinbar weggeflogen ist. „Unmöglich wie kann dieser Typ nur so ruhig auf dem Boden stehen?" fragt sich Nase.

Schattenkrieger stand wirklich still auf dem Boden, sein Mantel flackerte im Wind, er ließ sich von der Anomalie nicht einschüchtern und kaute weiterhin mit seiner gelangweilten fast meditativen Art auf seinem Stück Fleisch rum. Hinter ihm saß Stier, dessen Nase blutete, da er mit ganzer Wucht gegen den stark gepanzerten Stalker gelaufen ist. Nase spürt dass die Anomalie langsam an Kraft verliert. Das war ein gutes und ein schlechtes Zeichen. Es bedeutet, dass die Anomalie ihn nicht mehr lange in seinem Bann halten wird. Aber diese Anomalie verliert leider sehr schnell an Energie. Und nun passiert, womit er gerechnet hat: die Anomalie verliert plötzlich jede Energie. Und er fällt hart und ungebremst auf den Boden. „Mist, verfluchter" schreit Nase laut.

Schattenkrieger schenkt seinem Stück Fleisch immer noch mehr Bedeutung als alles andere. Stier reibt sich noch seine Nase, in dem nun ein Taschentuch steckt. Narbe lacht laut, während Fisch ein ganz bleiches Gesicht bekommen hat. Kurzer hat ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt, um sie zu decken, wie es ihm von Narbe beigebracht wurde.

„Siehst du warum ich ihm so vertraue?" fragte Narbe, während er sich seine Tränen vom Lachen wegwischt. „Ja, aber wie hat er es geschafft so ruhig stehen zu bleiben?". „Das liegt daran, dass der Mark 3 Teile eines Exoskelett besitzt. Was dazu führt, dass er durch Artefakte und chemischen Reaktionen seine Masse und somit sein Gewicht erhöhen kann ohne dem Träger physisch zu beeinträchtigen. Und für normal Sterbliche heißt das. Ich kann ohne Problem in manchen Anomalien stehen" erklärte Schattenkrieger. „Wow ich bin erstaunt, dass du dir all die Fachbegriffe und ihre Funktionen merken kannst, das war früher nicht so" sagte Narbe spöttisch. „Wenn du öfters mit dem Doc rumhängst, fängst du an alles zu lernen, damit du nicht als einziger völlig wissenslos rumstehst." „Du kennst den Sumpfdoktor?" fragt Fisch, dessen Gesicht langsam wieder an Farbe gewinnt. „Jap, er hält meine Brüder am Leben und ich helfe ihm wo ich kann. Wir sollten aber weiter. Es nähert sich ein großes Rudel Hunde, es sind auch ein, nein zwei Tschernobyl Hunde dabei. Nase hat ja glücklicherweise einen Weg geöffnet. Wär das denn so ok, CHEF?" fragt Schattenkrieger Narbe mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Du hast nur auf so einen Moment gewartet oder?" „Du kennst mich doch". „Nun gut, ich hätte da nichts entgegenzusetzen. Nase, geht das ok?" „Ähm, ja der Detektor zeigt nichts an". „Aber Chef, da sind keine Hunde in der Nähe. Der Bewegungsmelder zeigt nur uns an" protestiert Fisch. „Nur weil dir etwas nicht angezeigt wird, heißt es nicht dass es nicht da ist. Nase, du übernimmst wieder die Führung" antwortet Narbe. Der Stalkerzug läuft ohne weitere Vorkommnisse durch das Maisfeld und weiter Richtung neutrale Zone.


End file.
